


Worlds Apart

by CompletelyBoned



Category: Horrortale (Fandom), Outcodes (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I acknowledge the canon, I say ‘screw the canon’ and make nightmare a cool dude who’s misunderstood, NIGHTMARE AND HIS GANG ARE FAMILY, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, She/her pronouns, You can read if you'd like!, but does not know what clothes are, but so is Fresh, but they are there, but you do got badonkadonks, but... they could be more than homies too, homies stick together, i'm sorry guys, nightmare and his gang try not to cry while reader vibes, no specific size, nobody visits earth because it's the ghetto of the universe, or anything about earth really, or trees, reader and fresh are homies and everyone hates it, reader is a bastard, reader is a nuisance, reader is an extremely intelligent space-being made of stars, yes- I saw the canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyBoned/pseuds/CompletelyBoned
Summary: When things go south at home- you go north. Did you mean to go to the Milkyway Galaxy? Much less towards the one planet others in the universe will roll up their windows and lock their doors as they drive past? Not exactly. But who knew Earth had so many weird ways of doing things? But... It is fun to learn how different, yet similar people are- even if they are worlds apart from each other.
Relationships: Cross (Undertale)/Reader, Dust (Undertale)/Reader, Error (Undertale)/Reader, Fresh (Undertale)/Reader, Horror (Undertale)/Reader, Killer (Undertale)/Reader, Nightmare (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 65
Kudos: 90





	1. The Stars Align

All of the planets had their skies and different stars and constellations. Many went to sleep with two moons; one moon; seventy-nine moons- and some didn’t have any. There wasn’t just their view of the skies that were different from each distant planet- their people were also unique in themselves. 

Those with planets made with ice were usually ice in themselves- or made up on components to keep them warm or unaffected by their home’s conditions. Others who lived on surfaces made of rock often came in many variations- depending on other factors such as the atmosphere; or even the size of where they’re from. There were even others who live within the stars.

Despite the immense heat and overall improbability of being able to withstand such gruesome temperatures- life had managed to, once again, find a way. And that’s where you happened to be from! Well… were from… 

Let’s just say you… You might as well live with the Plutonans; due to being known for your impulsive curiosity and trickster attitude. In your defense, it was never malicious! And although you’ve been warned many times to contain your curiosity and to grow out of your “childish pranks,” you managed to break the one rule that you should _never_ do under _any_ circumstance; leave Adrine without permission from the eldest.

Now here you were, jumping from asteroid to asteroid to continue your travels to a destination you’re not even sure of yet. You’d been banished over a week ago from Adrine and were exhausted and hungry. You knew you needed to find a planet to find a place to rest and eat hopefully.

“I’m such a fool…” You muttered to yourself. “I had one, simple rule. Do not leave Adrine without permission from Lady Aster…” You pick up one of the loose rocks from the asteroid, hucking it as far as you could to see it just simply keep going; its destiny will continue forever unless it runs into something to stop it- or gets pulled into another planet’s atmosphere. 

You plopped down in defeat; your nebula of hair pulled after you until it once again started to flow to its own accord. ‘ _It wasn’t fair… Literally, everyone in the galaxy can leave their home planets to explore the universe- but not the Adrinians. Nope! Not us!_ ’ You tossed another rock into the void, angry. But were you mad at Adrine and its laws? Or were you mad at yourself for even breaking it, to begin with?

You sighed and rested your head into your hands. “I-It can’t be that bad… At least now I’m able to explore…” You told yourself, trying to lighten the mood. “Y-Yeah! I don’t need Adrine! I’m a strong and independent Asterism!-” A loud ‘ _SWOOSH_ ’ sound interrupted you as a vehicle swerved and merely missed hitting the asteroid belt, or better yet- you.

You felt your body’s particles disperse as it was tugged along the vehicle’s gravitational pull, making part of your limbs and core simply fly away like dust in the wind. You growled and stomped your one foot in anger as you read the license plate that was registered under ‘Pluto.’ “Damn you, Plutonans!” You cursed, shaking your fist as your stars started to slowly pull themselves back to you, now making you whole again. 

With your body finally able to go back into a physical state instead of the gas form you had, you flexed your wrists to make sure that your body came back intact correctly- after you were so rudely swept away by some Plutonans lousy driving. “Stupid Milkyway galaxy… Always has the worst drivers in the universe…” You grumbled.

Jumping off of the asteroid, you tried to launch yourself to the next one to continue to your unknown destination, stopping when you noticed a few space sirens swim by. “O-Oh! Hey, wait!” The group of sirens stopped and looked over to you in bewilderment after you called out to them in their native language.

“Oh, my! Is that an Adrinian?” One murmured to her group.

“I think it is!”

“But what would an Adrinian be doing by themselves out here? Don’t they take precautions for these types of things?-”

“Uh- I’m right here, ya know?” You said. You hopped down and floated over to the group. “Would any of you happen to know where the nearest planet is?” You asked hopefully. The group spared each other a glance before nodding.

“The nearest planet would be Earth.” You groaned, although that would explain why there was a license plate from Pluto. Sure, you may have made a wrong turn somewhere, but you meant to go in literally any other direction, _but_ Earth!

“Oh, dear. You don’t look very well, honey. What is an Adrinian like you doing all the way out here by yourself? Much less in the Milkyway?” You sighed and pulled your knees to your chest in embarrassment. 

“I… I accidentally left home without permission. So, now I’m banished.” A few of the sirens sucked through their teeth with ‘ooh’s. 

“I knew it was a big no-no for your kind to leave Adrine without an escort or whatever- but I didn’t think it was worth a banishment kind of punishment…” One murmured. You rubbed the back of your head with shame.

“Yeah… It was stupid of me… But could you point the direction to Earth?” You asked. The pod looked at each other with hesitation.

“Are you sure you’d want to go to Earth, dear? You know what they say about that place…” One spoke. Another one nodded.

“Yeah! We could point you to Mars! It’s a further off, but it might be worth not going… there…” You shook your head, feeling your stomach rumble as your nebula of hair grew dull in color from the hunger.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll just make it a rapid pit-stop and then leave as soon as I can.” They still looked hesitant, but one pointed her beautiful tail that was dusted in blues, purple, and pinks towards the direction you needed to go. She was more than likely from the Edegory galaxy- where colors like that were more common. “Thank you so much!” You say, waving an appreciative hand to the pod as you floated towards the direction. They waved back with ‘good luck’s and ‘safe travels’ as they continued to swim away- probably to cause mischief somewhere else- which they are known for. Now that you think about it, they were probably going over to Jupiter to probably cause some trouble- since the two races seemed to have this rivalry in who could be the universe’s biggest pranksters. ‘ _Too bad Adrine can’t ever intermingle with other races…_ ’ You thought to yourself. Maybe you should go to Jupiter after your pit-stop! You could learn new ideas from them!

* * *

  
  


After a couple of days, the blue-colored dot started to grow more prominent finally, and now you were able to see white clouds and slight green on the planet’s surface. You had to admit; Earth looked like a beautiful planet. The only reason everyone in the universe tried to avoid it was because of their type of race. Not by the looks or anything of the sorts- just by how hostile the inhabitants tended to be- both to outsiders and themselves.

Most of the data collected from Earth were from their neighbors, such as Mars or Mercury- but the earthlings showed too much hostility and fear by the outside presence. So now, Earth is more of a planet that everyone throughout the universe has learned to avoid, well, except for the Jupitens. They just liked to harass the earthlings with their ships and laugh when they see so many people freak out by it. Maybe that’s why they don’t like outsiders… 

It is still kind of funny, though.

Now how were you going to get there?... You didn’t have a vehicle. Well, you could just float down since the atmosphere won’t likely affect you since your made of the stars themselves… But would the humans notice you? You thought deeply.

“Naaaah.” You said to yourself, waving your hand at the silly idea. Besides, it’s always fun to spook people. It was your signature back on Adrine. 

You shifted to your gas form before launching yourself down to an area that looked particularly green and pleasing to the eye. “I wonder if they have comet-cream?” You asked yourself before gently landing onto your feet after coming down at break-neck speed. You giggled to yourself as you felt the feeling of a soft texture under your feet as you went back to your physical form. It tickled!

You wiggled your toes on the green surface, continuing to giggle in child-like wonder. “I wonder what this is called!” You bent down and picked up a small piece of the green plant, chewing on it before scrunching up your face. “Bleg! Not food.”

You’ve never been anywhere except for Adrine- which happened to be a star. There was nothing like this there! It was hot all of the time, and everyone just floated everywhere and built homes out of meteors and other objects that wouldn’t burn. Eventually, with help from the Schmelckels, they helped the Adrinians create things with technology to build cities and other items inside the gas planet. It was kind of like a paradise ever since then. You were only a small spoof when they started to build the mini kingdom.

You sighed thinking about it but shook your head. No! You were not going to ruin your mood after discovering something so pretty!

You pivoted your foot through the many miniature plants, laughing in pleasure. You’ve never seen this type of thing in the books you were shown! Saturn had beautiful ice plants- although you don’t really know what ice is, other than just the pictures you were offered as a spoof. And other planets had all kinds of different plants, but none of them look like this.

You decided to walk around, your eyes sparkling as you looked at the surrounding area. There were all sorts of things you haven’t seen before! You assumed that Earth must be a planet covered with plants and whatever the blue stuff was when you were looking down at the sphere from space.

Some things covered the area, large, strong-looking plants with a sturdy, brown surface- although it did scratch you a bit when you tried to knock on it- and at the top were more green little oval-shaped plants! Plant-seption!

You laughed and broke out into a sprint, skidding to a halt when you saw the prettiest thing you’ve seen in your over 19 spoofens!

You raced over and crouched down to the little plant- you assumed it must be this planet’s version of a flower- much like you’ve seen in pictures from Nothia! It was a bright red, and many of them grew into a bush. You leaned in and cautiously smelt it, only to squeal in excitement at how lovely it smelt.

You tried to grab the flower but hissed and flinched as a sharp sting struck your finger. You looked to see a small droplet of golden liquid protrude from your fingertip, a frown now on your face at seeing at how you were now bleeding. You turned to the flower and huffed, taking a closer look to see sharp thorns on it.

“What a mean plant!” You chided while sticking your hurt digit into your mouth to suck on it.

You continued your little journey, walking along and playing a small game to yourself as you hopped from stone to stone, happy at feeling the strange dust on the brown and cracked surface that the other plants seemed to grow from. Your stomach growled again, making you frown as you looked around for anything that might be food. Suddenly, a delightful scent reached your nose, making you drool slightly.

You followed the scent, deciding to hover a bit so you wouldn’t create sound, in case the food belonged to an earthling.

Your suspicions were confirmed as you saw what must be a family with two young spoofs and a creature with four legs that ran excitedly after one of the spoofs threw a green ball. The creature made a loud barking sound as the spoof grabbed the ball and threw it again. It greatly entranced you, making you smile at seeing how the earthling seemed to be friends with the creature that didn’t speak the same language as them. In fact, you didn’t understand anything any of the earthlings were saying. You never heard of this language, nor ever read about it. It intrigued you to want to know what they were saying.

You remembered what you were told about earthlings and how they didn’t seem to like those that weren’t from their planet- making you look down at yourself. They had hair like the Saturnians did but weren’t blue, nor had four arms. They had the same body shape as yours- you suppose- but your starry essence looked much different from how theirs did. Oh! You can just mimic how they look, and then you’ll be friends!

Your eyes scanned the family before landing on a (s/t) earthling with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. Perfect!

You gently held onto your core and closed your eyes with the woman’s features in the front of your mind as you concentrated on matching your appearance to look more like hers, but with your own body.

After just a few seconds, you feel your core shift into your new form before the light dies down, and you’re left with your new human form. How neat! You run your fingers through your hair, giggling in excitement to feel your new body. ' _Now that I look like them! We can be friends!_ ' Although you still don’t know how to speak like them, you have an idea for that too!

You step out from the clearing and excitedly wave to the human earthlings, trying to communicate as best as you know how to. Upon seeing you, though, the humans seemed bewildered by your presence. You didn’t know why, but the two ones who appeared to be the spoofs’ parents seemed angry and disgusted at you. Why? You looked just like them, did you not? You were confused and a little saddened.

Sensing that you were not wanted, you decided to disperse your body into your nebula form and take your leave and travel to a different clearing- far away from the angry earthlings.

‘ _Why were they so mad? I looked like them! Did they sense I wasn’t from here?_ ’ You went back to your human form, upset that they didn’t greet you the way you had hoped. ‘ _Man, things sure are different on Earth… I get why everyone avoids it now._ ’ Your stomach rumbled, making you remember your loss of a chance at food.

Walking more into the heavily dense planted area, surrounded by those tall, brown plants with green tops, you continued walking, searching out for anything that may look edible. Hearing a sound of scuttling, you looked up to see a small, brown creature covered in fur with two white stripes climbing up the tall plant. It seemed to be carrying what looked like a little… Oh! That’s a nut! You saw them once when there was a market where they brought exotic food from different planets! Yes! It’s all clicking now! It was a nut from Earth!

You giddily called to the small creature. 

“Hello! Could you tell me where you found that nut, by chance?” The little critter peered down at you as you waved to it. “Sorry, you probably can’t understand me. That little thing in your hands,” You used your hands to try to act it out. “Can you tell me where you got it?” You gestured to your empty hand, then pointed at the food in its hand. The thing was certainly not picking up on what you were saying. So, you’ll take the next best route!

You floated over to the little thing and pointed at the nut as it twitched its nose at you. “That! Do you happen to have more?” Again, it only stared at you with beady eyes. Are all things here this dense?

To cut off your conversation with your (terribly horrible) dense friend, you can hear footsteps running through the area, bushes, and other things snapping under its feet. You float over more towards the covered area and stare down to see an odd-looking earthling running at full speed through the clearing. Why were they running?

You tried to look around, making sure to stay out of the earthling’s sight as you looked around for any indication as to why they seemed so hurried.

You look back over to see them stop directly below you and your little friend, gazing around before opening a black tear through the very air as if slicing it open. 

You held back a gasp of surprise as their white fur went through it. Wow!! Humans are much more interesting than you thought! Maybe you can ask how they did that?

You floated down a little before jumping and landing onto your feet, looking at the rip in wonder. Your eyes widened as you saw it slowly close, making you gasp. No! No! You still have to meet them and know how they did that!

You quickly go through the black tear as well, excitedly trying to keep up with your new friend.

Suddenly, you ended up tripping as your face planted into the ground below you. You groaned and stood up, wiping your knees from the dirt, along with your face and arms. You looked up and gasped in amazement at the new scenery in front of you. It was beautiful!

The area itself was tinted blue as it looked like nighttime, and a dark sky full of stars reminded you of a few friends back at Adrine made you grin. Earth really is pretty!

You got sidetracked from your quest to find the earthling, but you couldn’t help it! There were light cyan flowers that glowed next to a reflective pool that made you curious. ‘ _Is that a large mirror on the ground?_ ’ You asked yourself. You would check it out, but first! You _must_ smell this flower to see if it smelt as good as the red one you saw earlier that day.

Leaning in, you sniffed it, frowning when you didn’t smell anything. You hummed in disappointment, jumping back in bewilderment when your hum echoed back at you. You gasped and put your hand over your core, taking a deep breath. You then crawled back to it and hummed again- the flower, once again, repeating it. A large grin formed on your face as you made different sounds, laughing each time it was repeated. You have to bring this back to Adrine! Your friends would love thi- you stopped short, now frowning. 

' _Right… But… I can take it somewhere else! Maybe the sirens would like it!_ '

You glanced back at the reflective pool, staring down at it to see your human form looking right back. Hmmm. You weren’t one to judge, but earthlings did look a lot different from the other types of races you’ve seen. It seems neat, though! Very unique- like their planet!

You bent down and tried to touch the mirror, yelping in surprise when you fell straight through and into a liquid. You yelled in surprise and scrambled out of the death pool, scared out of your wits as to what was now on your body. You hurriedly tried to shake it off, scared that it was harmful, before a loud shout made you snap your head over to find your friend from earlier.

Forgetting your fears of the strange liquid, as it seems that it hasn’t hurt you in any way yet, you looked up in surprise before smiling and waving, feeling a little embarrassed that they probably saw you fall into the reflective liquid.

“Hello! I’m sorry to come unexpectedly. I was wondering how you did that thing earlier with making a black hole?” The earthling seemed upset and confused- much like the humans before, but their face was no longer white like their fur, but a deep red. ‘ _Oh! They must not understand me. I’ll just learn how they speak real quick!_ ’

You stepped towards the odd-looking earthling (you must say, they look much different from those you made your disguise as). They shouted again, looking angry and flustered at your approaching form, making you put up your hands as an ‘I won’t hurt you’ stance that seems to be universal. 

They stopped shouting at you and were finally close enough to them to gather information of their language, their face managing to get redder. You leaned in and placed your lips on the earthling’s teeth, hoping it worked the same, even without the other human’s lip.

They were frozen in shock before shoving you away, making you have to take a few steps back to keep from falling.

“Are you insane?!? What was that for, you weirdo?!” You smiled, happy to be able to understand them now. 

“Sorry about that! I was trying to learn how you speak.” The human made an odd rattling sound, making you raise your eyebrows, trying to know how they’re doing that. Is it another language again? Should you try to process that too?

“Whatever!!” He roared, making you look at him in surprise. “Just tell me how the hell you got here and what the hell you’re doing out here naked!” You looked around, confused.

“I followed you. I thought you knew that?” His eyes(?) widened, growling as he now held a large, sharp weapon towards you. “I’m sorry if you didn’t realize I came after you. I wanted to know how you made a black hole like that.” He only snarled and pressed it towards you more as you did nothing to stop him, knowing you have a few tricks up your sleeve.

“It’s none of your damn business! And you didn’t answer why you’re out here… like that!” He said, looking away from you. You scratched your head a bit.

“Like what?” You asked, not at all catching his drift.

“Y-You’re naked!! Why are you naked?!” He shouted, his face turning red again. You didn’t know that word. You’ve never actually heard it before until now.

“Naked? Like… Why I don’t have fur like yours?” You asked, trying to see what he had that you didn’t. Though, the other humans didn’t have fur like his either. You were at a complete loss.

“I don’t have fur, you idiot! Clothes! Why don’t you have clothes??” Again, another word you’ve never heard. The white, furry human seemed absolutely baffled at you. You tilted your head in wonder. Did you do something wrong?

You looked around nervously. “Sooo… are you going to show me that blackhole trick?” He snarled again before ripping off his skin with his fur, making you gasp in horror. ‘ _These earthlings are insane!!_ ’ 

“Put this on!” He demanded. You stared at his skin suit in fear. You were about to just nope out of there until he cut you off. “It’s not my fur, dammit!! It’s my jacket! Now put it on, so I don’t have to keep looking at you!” You shakily took it and hesitantly looked at him.

“It’s… Not your fur?” He groaned and dragged a hand down his face.

“No! It never was! These are _clothes_ , looney. Now hurry up and put it on!” He looked away again as you slipped one arm through a hole that looked like it was meant for an arm and did the same with the other. You looked at it confused. This didn’t look right… “Are you done yet?!” The earthling yelled.

“...Yes.” He turned back around and facepalmed. 

“Stars, help me… Give that here-!” He snatched this ‘jacket’ away from you, making you frown. Did you do something wrong? “You put it on backward! Let me just- Ugh!” He held open the jacket for you. “See that hole right there? Put your arm in it.” You did as told, making him groan in annoyance. “Not that arm!! The other one!” You ‘oh-ed’ and did as told. “Now the other arm in this hole.” You again did as told.

The jacket didn’t really fit right, but you were super intrigued that you were now wearing these things called ‘clothes.’ You even got fur with it! “Thank you, friend! I didn’t catch your name, though.” He huffed and pointed his weapon at you again.

“Just- Just shut up! You will do as I say, or I’ll kill you, you got that?!” You weren’t scared; in fact, you thought it was kind of funny. Sure, he may have a big, scary… whatever the humans called that- but seeing as to how easily embarrassed he was at certain things made you realize that he was not a threat- at least, to you, that is.

You listened to his directions as to where to go, leading you throughout a vast mansion, much like what the eldest had back at Adrine. This was more darker-toned, though. The material it was built out of was a deep brown that led to endless hallways and doors upon doors of rooms you were hoping you could explore.

A part of you just wanted to disperse and find a food place, then leave, but another part of you told you that this could be fun. You could pretend to be a human, like them, and then learn more about their race! You really wanted to know why this human looked nothing like the family you had seen earlier. But… You’d have to keep it on the down-low.

“Stop. You stay here.” He opened a large, metal door and pushed you inside. He then roughly grabbed you by your wrist and put a large, iron shackle around it, doing the same to the other one. “You’ll stay here until Nightmare figures out what to do with you next. Don’t plan on living.” He slammed the door behind him, now leaving you in the room with cold, stone floors. You haven’t seen a room like this before, but you will say it does look dreary.

You hummed and let your wrists disperse, having the shackles fall to the floor before they came back together, making you move your wrists around to make sure they formed back together correctly.

“Now to explore this mansion!”


	2. Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the mansion in search of food- we find a large friend! Too bad our furry friend from before isn't having the same amount of fun.

_'This CANNOT be happening-_ ’ Cross thought to himself. After alerting a few of the others of the situation at hand, he could feel his face heating up at the memory of his encounter with the insane woman. He buried his face into his hand, turning red at remembering that; One- he had been careless enough to have someone spot him; Two- the person in question was entirely in the nude; And three- she kissed him.

He groaned loudly, his face burning a bright red with stray wisps of his magic fluttering by. He wishes he had his jacket right now so he can just hide himself away in it. The only problem was that looney was currently wearing it. Speaking of which…

He sighed and searched the house to find any clothes that might fit the woman in question. What was her deal, anyway? First, upon meeting her, she made the weirdest sound he’s ever heard. He thinks it might have been a greeting, but what language would speak like that? And then she had never heard of clothes. She kept referring to his coat as fur! She had to be from some weird AU that Ink created for who-knows-what reason.

He didn’t want to snoop in the other’s rooms- that would lead to a quick dusting on his part. So, he found some clothes that happened to be hanging on the rack in the bathroom and inspected it. It was Horror’s clothes, but he thinks he wouldn’t mind. Horror had taken a strange liking to Cross ever since they were forced to “babysit” Fresh when he came to visit unexpectedly; orders from the boss man. 

His eyes narrowed a bit, thinking about the oddball character. He was nice- sure- but he was weird. Something about the alternate version of himself set him on edge, though he doesn’t think he’s the only one who feels the same way about the spunky skeleton.

He made his way to the dungeon-like area- used for interrogation or cases like these; prisoners- used his keys and unlocked the door. He was carrying the clothes to give to the prisoner in question, praying that he wouldn’t have to help her try to wear these either. Upon opening the door, though, he felt his soul drop to his nonexistent stomach.

_She’s not there._

“I’m going to lose my head…” Cross murmured in disbelief. 

He ran over to the shackles to find that they were, in fact, still locked, but the woman was nowhere to be found. ‘ _How is this possible?_ ’ He nervously bit at his fingertips. ‘ _Boss is going to kill me…_ ’

  
  


* * *

  
  


You walked around carelessly, admiring the tall windows that showed a well-kept garden outside. You pressed your face against the glass in awe as you stared at the assortments of Earth’s different plants. You want to be out there! Just a matter of how…

You’d been wandering around for a while; the place seemed a maze to you. You’ve entered a few rooms- most were bare and held nothing, but you were fascinated nonetheless. Earthlings have a strange way of laying out their homes!

Continuing your little journey, you continued to peek through all the doors, looking for anything to try to learn how to fit in with the earthlings, finally coming across a room with actual stuff in it. 

Nice!

You excitedly bounced in, floating a bit amid your euphoria. The room was neat and organized, but many balls of yarn accompanied it. You go up to one that was a bright red to feel that it was soft to the touch. Many of the older women in Adrine made dolls and bags out of it. It wasn’t exactly the same- since the yarn you’re used to was more of a metallic string to keep from melting- but you assumed it was the earthlings' way of making things of their own.

You turn and explore the room, finding a few dolls that you were previously thinking about. As you scanned the doll in your hand, you found that it looked like your friend that provided you with his ski- _jacket_. He offered his jacket. 

It was masterfully made; the stitches on the fabric had intricate details, making you stare at it in wonder. You must meet the person who created this doll! Maybe they could grace you with their wisdom in their MasterCraft! 

Looking over the jacket on the small doll, you reached behind you to feet the soft feeling of the fur between your fingers on the jacket bestowed upon you, making you smile. How kind of the human to help you try to fit in more!

You went through a large box filled with these “clothes” you were told about, admiring each one. They were also made of fabrics that were made wonderfully but stop when you hear a slight crunching sound as you were feeling one of the other variations of a jacket. 

‘ _Oh?_ ’

You reach inside one of the pockets and pull out a brown bag that felt smooth but was made of an odd material you’ve never seen before. The front of it had letters on it, though you couldn’t understand what it said. Reaching inside the opened bag, you pulled out a mini object, wrapped in a weak, silver aluminum with a little white thing sticking out of it. ‘ _Is this to be unfolded?_ ’ You asked yourself.

Deciding a ‘why not,’ you open it to find a sweet-smelling treat. It was brown and smooth-looking, making your eyes widen. 

‘ _Oh! It’s earthling candy!_ ’ You smile and pop it into your mouth, closing your eyes in bliss at the sweet taste as it melted into your mouth. 

“This is delicious!” You declared. You must share this with your friend! Surely the owner of the candy would not mind. It must be a custom to share here on earth! Everyone on Adrine always loved to share with each other!

You bounced your way out of the room, shutting the door on your way out. You were extremely pleased to find some food, at least.

Continuing to open more doors, exploring the ones that had more stuff as you snacked on your treats, you finally entered what must be the main room. There were couches and tables in the room, decorated to make a homely atmosphere. There was also a large, flat box that hung on the wall, making you confused. Earthlings had a strange sense of decoration… But no matter! 

You continued to wander around, giving ‘ooh’s and ‘aws’ at some of the things you saw. Spotting a large archway to the right, you entered another room. 

“A kitchen!!” You squealed. It looked a bit different from what you’re used to-, but you recognized a few things that your kitchens often had back home. 

You set down your bag of candy and start your exploration.

You peeked through cupboards and cabinets, finding strange things in wrappers- kind of like the candy bag- though you’re pretty sure it contained food. You opened one of the wrappers to one to see that it was crackers. You recognized these!

You happily took a bite, intrigued by the taste. This one actually had a salty flavor; the ones at home were usually bland.

You greedily continued to eat your crackers, seeing boxes with pictures of what you assume must be food for the humans- though you were confused why some were in metal containers. Did the humans have sharp claws they were able to use to open them? Or did they smash it like some of the space otters did? Humans are complicated…

Peering around, your eyes landed on a large, silver box with handles on it. Curiosity getting the best of you, you opened it to hit the motherload. Now, this is the food you’re used to!

“Jackpot!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Trudging towards the kitchen after coming back from a long mission to gather supplies, Horror was going to do his regular routine of going straight to the fridge to make sure there was still food in it, peer inside, take anything that looked good, and grab a snack before sitting down on the couch and scroll through his phone.

Pulling open the door to the large refrigerator, he stared, dumbfounded at what was before him.

There, right in front of him, in their fridge, was a woman wearing Cross’s jacket (though it didn’t cover much, considering that it was unzipped) and was curled up inside while eating some cheese straight from the block. 

“Oh! Hello, fellow human friend! Would you like some of this candy I found?” They pulled a bag of Hersey’s kisses out of one of the pockets and held it out for him. “I could also scoot over, and you can join me to dine! This block is very delicious!” He blinked, trying to process the information in front of him. 

‘ _did I accidentally take the wrong medication this morning?_ ’ He stared long and hard at her as she smiled brightly. Again, she held out the bag of chocolate to him, waiting expectantly for him to take some. 

He really didn’t know why, but he reached inside of the bag and grabbed one, anyway. What do you do in a situation like this?

It raised a lot of questions for him. One; who is the person, and why are they in the fridge? Two; why are they only wearing Cross’s jacket? And three; how did they get to the hideout?

“Your friend brought me here- he even gave me his jacket! Do you know where he is? I wanted to thank him by giving him some of the chocolates I found in one of the rooms!” He raised a bonebrow.

“what room?” He asked. Wait. Why is he talking to this girl again? Shouldn’t he be doing something about the intruder right now? Looking at the bright-eyed human, albeit an odd one, this was quite possibly the least threatening thing he’s come across.

“Oh, the one further down the hall! It had a bunch of yarn in it.” He continued to stare, realizing that she went into Error’s room. Error is _not_ going to like that, but something about this odd human had the corners of his mouth twitching into an amused grin, thinking about Error’s tantrum that he’ll surely throw. It was always fun to mess with the glitch.

* * *

“I’m telling you that there was this loony girl here earlier! She must have escaped somehow!” Killer whistled at the rookie with a taunting smile. 

“are you sure it wasn’t just a fantasy of yours that you let run wild?” He teased. Cross’s face burned red again.

“No! She was here. I swear she was!” Killer and Dust chuckled to themselves, loving to mess with the youngest member of the group.

“was she hot, at least?” Dust chided. Cross’s face went brighter in embarrassment as stray magic burned off of his face like steam. “kidding, kidding. sure, we’ll help you find this imaginary girlfriend of yours, kiddo. you said you last locked her up?” Cross grumbled but nodded his head. He was sure missing his jacket right now.

“alright, we’ll help find the intruder. hopefully, the boss won’t be back for a bit longer. you know he’ll have your head for making us come back early from our missions for some imaginary, naked girl.” Killer shrugged. Cross gulped, hoping Nightmare would spare him.

The two go down one end of the hallway together, while Cross went in the other direction.

“you think cross finally lost it?” Dust asks, a smile twitching onto his face. Killer shrugged.

“possibly. maybe if he claims insanity, nightmare might shorten his cleaning duties to only two months.” The two snickered to each other as they continued their lookout.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So, like this?” Horror looked over to see the woman come out of the bathroom with some of his clothes to let her barrow. Though… she had both of her legs only in one of the short’s leg holes. He can’t help but chuckle a little.

“you gotta put one of your legs in the other hole. like this.” He referenced his shorts he was currently wearing, making her give an ‘oh’ sound and go back into the room to fix her mistake. After she came back out, she was beaming. 

“Did I do it right?” She asked, giving a spin. He gave her a thumbs-up, grinning at how his clothes were a bit baggy on her. Though, with him being a whopping 6’2- taking the crown of the biggest Sans in the group- it was to be expected.

She was… interesting, to say the least, but before they’re forced to deal with her, he might as well amuse himself.

“yup. now we can give cross his jacket back and put you back in the room before he has a meltdown.” She nodded excitedly and grabbed the jacket to hold in her arms, skipping alongside him. 

“What is your name, friend?” She asked. The title of “friend” had him raise a bonebrow.

“... it’s horror.” She smiled up at him and took his hand, placing a kiss on it. It definitely caught him off guard as he made a dead-stop in the middle of the hallway. She looked up like it was nothing.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Horror! I must thank you again for allowing me to share your clothes and also eat treats with me.” He had no idea how to react. She is definitely not from here- much less knows of how incredibly dangerous he was. Did she have any idea of the position she was actually in? Did she not realize how frightening he looked?

“uh… nice to meet you, too…” They continued walking, watching as she continued to glance around and ask him questions that boggled his mind.

“You say that the material this place is made out of is wood?” He nodded his head slowly. She asked mostly common sense questions that anyone who had lived a day on earth would know. She must have come from a very strange AU; he was sure of it.

Finally, coming to the metal door, he held it open for her, just for her to go inside and wait for him. ‘ _this is the weirdest human i’ve ever met._ ’ His thoughts chimed.

“Horror!!” He turned behind him to see Cross running over to him. He looked up at the large skeleton while panting. “You wouldn’t’ve happened to see a strange girl around here, have you?” He stepped aside to let the younger skeleton see the girl behind him. She waved enthusiastically. 

“Oh, hello again, friend! I’m glad you found us. Now I can give you your furry jacket back in person.” She went over to him and held out his jacket. He huffed and took his coat, slinging it back on.

“How did you escape?!” He demanded. She shrugged her shoulders. 

“The shackles weren’t on tight enough, and you forgot to lock the door.” His eye sockets widened before narrowing in a glare. 

“No, it wasn’t! I had to unlock it to get inside to see you gone.” She smiled innocently.

“Maybe it locked behind me after I left?” Cross was growling as Horror looked to and fro from his friend and to the female. He could sense that Cross was growing impatient, which isn’t a widespread occurrence with him. He guessed that it might be because the boss was more than likely expecting this intruder. Who knows how he’d react to seeing as to how they escaped under Cross’s guard?

“That still doesn’t explain the shackles! I made sure they were tight on your wrists.” She shrugged again, her mouth twitching into a grin. He grumbled and stomped over, unlocking the shackles and placing them back on her wrists, making sure to pull at them slightly to make sure they weren’t able to come off.

He huffed and went over to Horror, who was just watching the scene, ready to shut the door and lock it again before she called out again.

“Hey, I think you forgot to put them on right again.” He looked back over to see the girl’s wrists were free again, making him stare in disbelief. He looked over to Horror to see him, also confused at how they even came off.

“How’d you do that?!” He demanded. She held up her arms in defense.

“I didn’t do anything. I think that maybe your things are broken.” Cross again glanced back at Horror to see him shrug.

“hey, guys. did you find the phantom girl?” Killer asked, strolling up with Dust. Horror silently motioned his head over to the room, causing the two to grin. 

“so cross really hasn’t lost it then, huh?” Dust said, leaning over the door frame and making room for Killer so they could look in. Sure enough, there was a girl wearing some of Horror’s clothes, smiling at them.

“Hi! Are you also friends of theirs?” She questioned. 

Uh, well… They know what Cross means by labeling her as weird. Anyone would look at them with fear and would be pleading to leave, but, instead, she held out one of her arms for Cross to lock back up in one of the shackles. 

“Are you sure you put them on correctly this time?” She chided, a playful smirk on her face. Cross growled, tugging at them and double-checking that they were locked and secure. There was absolutely no way for them to get these off now.

Satisfied with the chains, he turned around to approach the group, stopping in his tracks when a loud _clang!_ Came from behind him. The girl held her arms up and sucked through her teeth.

“Oh, man. I think you did it wrong again.” She had a crap-eating grin on her face that made Cross stare, silently seething as thoughts of just losing it crossed his mind.

“you can hear his blood pressure rising from here.” Killer snickered. He was joking, sure, but his eyes were narrowed at the girl and her ability to escape the chains. Catching his gaze, she smiled and winked, making him confused.

“WH-O THE H-ELL WE-NT T-HROUGH MY ROO-M?!” All heads whip behind them to see a fuming Error- glitches buzzing around him amid his anger. Everyone shared quick glances each other as the angry skeleton in front of them pointed an accusing finger towards Cross. “IT W-WAS Y-OU WA-SN’T IT?!” Cross’s eyes widened, and he held up his hands in defense from the accusation. 

“I didn’t do it! Why would I?” Error’s face grew angrier as his glitching became more intense.

“YO-U’RE T-THE ONL-Y OTH-ER BAS-TARD THA-T L-IKES CHO-COLATE LIK-E I DO!” He yelled in frustration. Horror darted his eyes away from the two, trying not to make it evident that he knew the culprit at hand by laughing.

The two continued their childish arguing, Cross trying his hardest to defend himself while the other spilled out continuous promises of harm. The rest of them were just watching, silently making bets of who would come out on top this time- that is- until a thunderous voice boomed from behind them; shadows of the great beast loomed ominously over the group as they subsided to fear at the presence.

“ **What is the meaning of this?!** ” Everyone quickly stopped any further retorts and went silent; cold sweat starting to form. 

“h-hey, nightmare, didn’t see ya’ there, boss…” Killer stuttered out. Nightmare’s glare sharpened as he gazed over the group.

“ **So, what’s the problem** **_this_ ** **time?** ” He questioned, eyeing at the particularly nervous-looking Cross and Error. Error growled, stomping over to Nightmare.

“Th-is b-astard we-nt thr-ough m-y ro-om an-d s-tole my st-ash!” Nightmare groaned, pinching his nasal bridge. ‘ ** _Of all the things…_ **’

“I did not!! I never go into anyone’s room! I didn’t even know you had a chocolate stash hidden, to begin with!!” Cross retorted back.

“Th-en wh-y is it mis-sing!?” Error called out.

“Well, don’t look at me! Anyone else could’ve taken it!”

“I KN-OW IT W-AS YO-U!-”

“ **ENOUGH!** ” Nightmare’s tendrils lashed out in anger as the black, goopy skeleton shouted. “ **Enough with the argument about the stupid chocolate! I came back early from an important mission over an intruder- now where are they?** ” Cross quickly moved aside, along with everyone, so that the king of terror could look inside of the prison cell.

“U-uh. Here.” Cross answered, gesturing into the room. Nightmare raised a bonebrow with a scowl.

“ **Is this a joke?** ” He hissed, his tendrils flickering in annoyance as he leaned closer to the group.

They all shot each other confused looks before quickly swirling around to find an empty room- shackles lying carelessly on the ground.

_Where the hell did she go?!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you guys liked this silly chapter!! I know people will be raising their eyebrows at my creative liberty of making Horror a big boy- but my reasoning behind it is,,, I a simp for big boy horrortale Sans 🤠 He is,,, soft,,,
> 
> But thank you guys again, and remember not to get completely boned ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my odd-ball story! If you're new to my writing- Hello! If not, I SWEAR I'M GETTING TO MY OTHER STORIES-  
> But I really hope you all enjoy it and feel free to leave as many comments as you'd like! I'm always up for constructive criticism- and remember not to get completely boned ;)


End file.
